Trivial Matters
by THE CRUNCHER
Summary: Eragon and Saphira are on the Talita. R&R!


**A/N: Okaaay, this is my second fanfic, and it's going to be a EragonxSaphira mini-series. If you do not like this pairing please hit the back button now. And this is totally random, but you should check out Skillet if you haven't heard of them! Their a really good band!**

**Disclaimer: I own the Inheritance Cycle. I wrote Eragon Eldest Brisingr and Inheritance. In addition, if you believe that you are a first class moron.**

Eragon dipped the tips of his fingers into the cold water, trailing them over the rippling surface, and let out a sad sigh. This wasn't how he wanted things to turn out; all of the friends they left in _Alagaësia helped make him who he was, and leaving them behind left him feeling like he was half empty. His cousin Roran was his closest friend, next to Saphira. He respected and admired Nasuada for what she did; they had been friends and she had sent him on missions that he could never have brought himself to go on with his own judgment; In other words she helped him greatly, and he didn't like to leave her. Arya too, he had long desired her and time and time again she would turn him down. Then when she confessed she felt the same way, his heart was filled with joy. But they had to separate, and it left a sick feeling in his stomach. To love one and know they feel the same, but unable to have one another, and never seeing each other again, was a torture beyond words._

_ But in the midst of all the heartbreak and separation, was Saphira. She was a beacon of normality in his life, and he could count on her to never leave him as all the others had. After everyone else had left, she was still there to comfort and help him through everything they had gone through. Not even Arya measured up to her emotional support. Right now he was on his knees and setting his head on the railing of the ship while all of this went through his head. He started thinking about Saphira. He loved how when she first hatched, she curled up on his chest, the weight was not too heavy and she was very warm and comfortable. He smiled at the recollection. He thought about when she was about his size. They had started "playing", by rolling around and trying to pin one another. But she had grown much too large for such activities now. He smiled again. He hummed for a second and wondered how he could have lived without her._

_ Saphira had been around a mile away from the ship catching fish; Salmon and other common species. She was like a hawk, circling around for a few minutes while she spied out her prey, then diving in and snapping at them. But she had now returned from her underwater venture, and landed as softly as she could on the deck to prevent it from rocking too violently. She landed on her hind legs and let her front legs fall to the ground in front of her, padding a few steps while she slowed her momentum. She came to a stop in front of Eragon, who had turned around to watch her. She padded over to him and licked his cheek. __Hello little one.__ She greeted. __Hello Saphira.__ He responded. She sent out a puff of smoke and lay down on the deck next to him, then set her head on the rail next to Eragon's hand. He looked down at her, and wrapped an arm around her neck as they stared at the horizon, with the setting sun dying the towering clouds a pinkish red. Saphira sighed as they leaned against each other, simply enjoying Eragon's company._

_ They stayed that way for an hour, and then Eragon slid his arm over her neck and pulled away. Saphira turned her head towards him and gazed into his eyes. He looked back, then smiled and rubbed her scales behind her jaws. She snorted and pulled away, with a draconic smile on her scaly face. He turned around and began walking towards the cabin, but stopped abruptly. He smiled even wider and spun round to walk back towards Saphira. She smiled again and pulled him under her wing when he got close enough._

Eragon woke up to find himself lying on his back on the deck of a ship with his dragon. He drowsily lifted himself from the hard wooden surface and looked around through bleared eyes. He saw Saphira towering above him and yelped in surprise. She chortled in amusement and nuzzled him. _Good morning stonehead._ He feigned anger and swatted her head softly. She only nuzzled him again, causing him to smile and then hug her head. _Good morning Saphira._ She lifted her head away and snorted a puff of pitch black smoke, like black onyx. Then said; _Aren't you hungry LITTLE ONE._ He smirked at her emphasis of her nickname for him. _Yes Saphira._ She then snorted at the ridiculous exchange and nudged him towards the cabin so he could eat and she could take him flying. She sat on her haunches and watched the door, waiting for him to come out. A half hour later, Eragon walked out the door, and suddenly found himself sitting in a saddle on a dragon who was snorting impatiently for him to buckle his legs in. He laughed out loud and quickly buckled his legs in.

She took off the instant he was buckled in and shot straight up, shoving herself upwards with powerful strokes of her wings. Eragon stood up in the saddle and laughed in exuberance and wrapped his arms around her neck so while he was standing would not tilt backwards and fall. Saphira shot towards the clouds and spread her wings outwards and flapped gently a few times before taking advantage of her height and coming to a glide. Eragon sat down and let go while she drifted through the clouds. _Come into my mind Eragon, and see what I see!_ She said with a glorious roar. He tilted his head, but did as she asked and entered the deeper parts of her mind. He suddenly felt drawn out of his own body as he felt himself become one with his dragon. He suddenly saw blue tinted clouds and an enormous sparkling blue ocean laid out before him. He suddenly realized why she loved flying so much, it made him feel like all he saw was his; as if he was the king of the skies, just as she was queen of the skies.

He smiled and lay on his dragon as they sailed through their domain.

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. :/ I'll make it long next time.**

**Øø THE CRUNCHER øØ**


End file.
